Adorned in Danger
by Anya Catalyn
Summary: MINORITY REPORT A new recruit comes to PreCrime to search out the one who killed her fiancee. And Danny Witwer comes back from the dead...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Well, we all know I don't own any of these characters except for Shae Michillen and Tammy Matthews. Just a nice, evil little story. please review!  
  
Prologue:  
  
"Belle Packard, by mandate of the District Columbia Precrime Division, I'm placing you under arrest for the future murder of James Sommers at the date of July 24th, 2054 at seventeen-hundred hours and twenty-three minutes." A young woman with dark brown hair said to the teenaged girl that she had pressed up against the wall to keep her from struggling.  
  
Behind them came three others of the Precrime Division, one carrying a halo that paralyzed the suspect. Placing it on the nineteen-year-old's head, Belle Packard was pulled out of the kitchen in silence. Shae Michillen looked over her shoulder at the butcher knife lying on the counter before shrugging and leaving the apartment with a satisfied smirk.  
  
Upon her fair body was a duster that fell to her ankles, long pants and a tight shirt. and these were all black. Except for her brown hair, Shae wore nothing but raven colors to keep herself hidden in the shadows. She was an agent that stopped murders before they even happened and took great pride in her job. Around her neck were a chain and a silver ring upon it that had a secret significance in which no one except herself knew of. Shae tended to keep to herself, but was an intelligent and open person.  
  
"Well done capture, Shae.," a blonde-haired girl that was standing outside the apartment door said with a smile, "You almost didn't make it."  
  
"I would have, Tammy," Shae replied, "But when dealing with future murders, one must be cautious."  
  
Tammy laughed, "I don't see how. We all knew it was going to happen and we can't alter the future. But we can prevent death."  
  
"That's true. But I don't want to be responsible for a false crime. I would never forgive myself."  
  
The two women left the apartment building quickly, getting into the Precrime ship and heading back to their headquarters in Washington D.C. Another murder stopped and it was all in a day's work for the workers of Precrime. The creation of this division had taken homicides down ninety percent in the last few years, making the program extremely successful. The program was. perfect. The precogs never lied and were never wrong. 


	2. Enemies from the start

After arriving to the Precrime Division central command center, Shae went straight into the faculty room, pouring herself a cup of coffee. Only four months ago had she started working at this place and already she was a high- class agent. She stopped all murders from occurring. except for one. A small sigh escaped her as she looked out at the city through a window, one hand holding the ring on her necklace in a loose grip.  
  
"Cole, I'm home! Cole.? Come on, baby, this isn't funny. You promised me you wouldn't go anywhere. Enough of these hide and seek games-COLE!"  
  
Snapping back to reality with a short gasp, Shae dropped the mug onto the ground and watched it shatter, coffee spilling onto the floor. She stumbled back for a moment, breathing heavily and clenching the ring even tighter in her right hand. A few other workers turned and looked at her, either concerned or puzzled of what just occurred. Tammy was standing nearby while talking with her co-agents when she heard the break of glass. Jogging over to Shae, Tammy placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Michillen, are you all right? What's the matter with you?"  
  
"N-Nothing. I'm fine. Just lost my grip," the brunette lied, looking down at the broken glass.  
  
Tammy frowned. "Yeah. Why don't you head upstairs? I'll get someone to clean that mess up for you."  
  
Nodding, Shae quickly left the faculty room.  
  
Later that evening, Shae stood in the dark area where murders were predicted, sitting in her own office chair while she was looking at one she had stopped earlier. Sipping a bit of her coffee and setting down the mug, she leaned forward as she watched it take place. Another stabbing... Her capture wasn't the one who had killed her fiancée. One hand clenched her ring on her necklace as she sighed in slight frustration. During this, Tammy had walked slowly up the stairs to the Precrime room, carrying what was left of a sandwich. She finally reached the top of the stairs and saw Shae sitting by herself. "Hey Shae, Everything going okay?"  
  
The brown-haired woman nearly jumped in surprise, letting go of the ring and turning off the recording. "Yeah, I'm just fine."  
  
Tammy smiled weakly at her, thinking better than to ask Shae about what she had been looking at. She walked up to the window overlooking the three Precogs and gazed sadly down at them. "You know, I always feel sorry for them... They have to see all these horrible murders over and over again... They can't have normal lives like most of us..."  
  
"I've heard they've seen them all their life," Shae stood up and walked next to her, "You know, we're only using them. Sometimes, I feel guilty about working here but since he died..."  
  
"I know what it's like to loose someone close to you," Tammy kept her gaze on the temple, thinking about her mother and father... how she had to watch both of them get shot.  
  
"Perhaps losing someone is reason enough to catch the murderers... To prevent people from feeling the same as we do," Shae turned her back on the Precogs and clenched a fist.  
  
Agent John Anderton came into the room, slipping those cool gloves on his hands as he did so. He looked at Shae and Tammy, smirking at his co- agents, "Making another late shift, you two?"  
  
Tammy looked at John, a smile crossing her face, "Yeah, I thought that I'd spend a bit more time here, just incase you guys needed me."  
  
"Or you're just putting in the overtime for extra money?" He laughed.  
  
"Well, that too." Tammy answered.  
  
"The economy has gone down lately... No wonder so many people are doing overtime," Shae added.  
  
"You two do too much, you know that?" John looked at them with a slight grin.  
  
Tammy chuckled, "Hey, if it's for a good cause, then I'm all for it."  
  
An awkward silence fell between the three of them before they heard footsteps of another approaching them. They exchanged glances with each other before Shae went back to her own work that was lying upon her desk. Tammy turned away as well, looking down at the precogs again. Blinking at the two girls in bewilderment, John turned around and found himself face to face with someone he had expected that he would never see again.  
  
Danny Witwer.  
  
"You. It can't be you. You were shot!" John managed to choke out.  
  
The black-haired man grinned at Chief Anderton, "Takes more than that to keep me down, John. I thought you'd know that by now."  
  
"Maybe. But how? You got a bullet through the chest and head! You couldn't have survived it!" exclaimed the chief of Precrime.  
  
Shae glanced over her shoulder in annoyance before raising an eyebrow at the young man in the black suit. Witwer and Michillen stared at each other for a short for a moment, almost glaring at one another. Danny motioned toward Tammy and Shae, looking back to John, "Who're they? My replacements?"  
  
"They started here just a few weeks after your so-called death. After everything that happened, many of the workers quit," John replied.  
  
Standing up, Shae walked in front of Danny, finding that he was only a few inches taller than herself, "You know, we have our own reasons for joining Precrime. No reason to think we came here just to outdo you, Witwer."  
  
Danny narrowed his eyes, "Have we met?"  
  
"My name is Agent Shae Michillen."  
  
"A pleasure, I'm sure," Danny answered coldly, "Well, I'm back now. Stay out of my way, Michillen."  
  
Shae rolled her eyes, "It'd be best to take your own advice." 


	3. A Red Ball

Author's Note: O_O What's this? An actual update in this story? Ah, well. I got bored and thought I'd update this. I remember someone asking about how Danny survived so I put that in this chapter. Mmph. Review!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, tell me, Tammy." Shae said as she walked beside her blonde partner towards their offices a few weeks later, "Did you find any information on Witwer? How he survived that bullet through the head?"  
  
Glancing over to Shae, Tammy silently wondered why she was so interested, "They found his body in John Anderton's apartment and took him to the hospital. After a long surgery, they got both bullets out and revived him. You know, with all this futuristic medicine coming out, it's hard to keep up."  
  
Shae didn't answer this time as she drifted into thought. She had seen the scar from the bullet on Danny's forehead when they had first met, but hadn't thought anything of it. Apparently, he had been through much more than she could ever dream of experiencing. Or so she thought.  
  
Returning her attention back to the conversation, Shae looked back to Tammy. "Well, thanks for finding that information for me. See you around," She stopped walking when she reached her office and nodded a goodbye to Tammy.  
  
As she sat down, Shae opened a drawer and pulled out some old reports that she had kept over time. For months, she had been searching for the murderer of her fiancée and as of late, she was beginning to lose hope. It was six years ago. Just before Precrime had begun. She had been nineteen at the time, fresh out of high school and attending a community college nearby. Life had been perfect back then. She was engaged, getting perfect grades, and had been offered a wonderful job. However, when Cole had been murdered, she completely lost it. Finding out who killed him was the only thing she thought about.  
  
"Slacking off again, Michillen?" Danny said as he stood outside Shae's office, giving her an arrogant smirk.  
  
Shae nearly yelped with surprise and turned her head to look at Danny. When she saw it was only he, a scoff escaped her, "Oh, its you. Don't you have anything better to do than harass me? Beat it."  
  
"Sorry, I don't take orders from you," Danny placed his hands in his pockets before leaning against the frame of the door, "I can go where ever I want to."  
  
"Look, I'm busy. I have no time to argue with you about where you can and can't go."  
  
Danny rolled his eyes at her before grabbing one of the reports off her desk, reading it silently. An eyebrow raised before he looked down at her, "What are you doing looking at old stuff like this?"  
  
"None of your business," retorted Shae.  
  
"It certainly is. You know it's against the rules for a rookie agent to have old reports like this. Who knows what hands it might fall into?"  
  
"I have my reasons to have these, Witwer. And Chief Anderton already gave me his permission to have these."  
  
Danny chuckled as he stuck a piece of gum into his mouth.  
  
"Just get out." Shae growled at him.  
  
The dark-haired man shrugged in reply before strolling away, chewing his gum rather obnoxiously. Shae's glare followed him until he couldn't be seen anymore and she let out a frustrated growl after he was gone.  
  
"I somewhat wish he would have died," Shae thought aloud. "He seems so. undignified."  
  
"That's a rather vulgar thought, don't you think?" Tammy said as she came into her friend's office, holding a stack of paper. "These are for you to fill out on the recent murder attempts."  
  
Shae sighed heavily. "Okay. I'll work on it. Our shift in the prediction room is in a few hours. I should be done by then."  
  
The blonde girl leaned up against her friend's desk, "Listen. You haven't been the same. Is something bothering you?"  
  
".No."  
  
"Does it have anything to do with Cole's death? Shae, that was a long time ago."  
  
Shae shook her head, "Look, I really need to fill these out."  
  
Tammy frowned in reply and slowly started to leave. "If you ever need to talk about it. just ask."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Later that evening, Tammy sat near the computer by the Pre-Cog room, doing nothing in particular. A murder hadn't happened for a while but just in case, Tammy was ordered to sit and report if there happened to be a red ball. "Man... This is really boring... Can't somebody think about killing someone else yet?" But sure enough, a small struggling could be heard in the Pre-Cog room, a red ball sliding down the spiral tubes soon after.  
  
Shae looked up from her remaining paperwork before setting those files down and sprinting upstairs to where Tammy stood. She stopped beside her and looked down at the struggling Pre-Cogs before glancing over to Tammy, "Track it..." She sat down in a chair before looking at a list of possible locations.  
  
"Roger that. I'll try and get all the info I can. Go ahead and start looking at the pictures." With that, Tammy started with her work, moving pictures of possible victims this way and that, trying to identify them.  
  
Chief John Anderton came rather quickly up the stairs, moving past Danny before moving up next to Tammy. His eyes scanned the glass screen for a moment. "Looks to be one homicide... Good, very good. Not too much of a run for us." He looked back over to Shae. "How much information do you have?"  
  
"Not much, yet."  
  
Danny walked casually up the stairs to help investigate the crime. But as soon as he saw who was in the room, a small frown formed on his face. "I suggest you start looking at the information now, Michellin. You might let the murder slip by at the pace YOU'RE going."  
  
Looking at Danny, Shae scowled at him before looking back to the screen. "Tams, what does the setting look like?"  
  
"Looks like the victim is a..." Tammy moved a few more pictures away, finally landing on a match to the name the red ball came up with. "This guy's a white male, about five foot nine, and he lives in the Alderbrooke neighborhood on Baseline Street."  
  
"I've got the address!" Shae took a small piece of glass out and copied it onto the piece before jumping to her feet.  
  
Danny leaned against the wall, shaking his head at Shae's performance, even though she actually had been working quite fast for a new Pre-Cop. He stuck one hand in his pocket and pulled out a small stick of gum before throwing it into his mouth, deciding to remain quiet. Turning to the others, John made a motion for them to go. and go fast. "Let's move!" 


End file.
